


Living In Sin

by evelynIttor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Eloping, F/M, Sexual Content, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve only known each other eight days and now they’re married.  Cotton candy bingo prompt Office/Workplace romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In Sin

“...Audi nos!” The pastor raised his hands, ending the ceremony by calling on God and all his angels to hear the marriage bells.

Bill pulled her in for a chaste kiss at the front of the empty chapel. They’d only met eight days ago and four days ago he’d been saying the same words to that thing in her sister’s body. “My wife.” He whispered into her ear before shaking hands with the pastor.

“Thanks again Jim.” Bill smiled and Ellen smiled back. “I think we’ll hit the road tonight. Always appreciate the work you do.”

Ellen knew that he was referring to the several litres of holy water in the back of the pickup, and the spare rooms that had been ready for them when they got there. She wasn’t positive, but she thought money had exchanged hands too, it wasn’t like William Harvelle had a regular job.

“You want to go get the trunk ready Bill? I’ll send her out in minute.” Ellen squeezed his hand before he left. 

“How are you holding up?” The pastor asked her, closing the book he’d read their wedding ceremony from.

Ellen shrugged. Her sister was dead, she’d run away from home and now she was married to a man she had met just over a week ago. Add in the broken wrist and it all spelled out a very unhealthy picture.

“That wasn’t a regular ceremony was it?” Ellen asked instead of answering her own question.

Pastor Jim nodded, “There were a few extras in there. We need all the protection we can get.” He took a card out of his pocket and passed it over to her. “You ever need to talk Ellen, if it’s about the job or about BIll or anything at all, just give me a call. There are lots of contacts, all over the world, if you need anything…”

“I’ll call.” Ellen grinned and tucked the card into her pocket. 

Bill didn’t say anything when she climbed into the truck. Just started the engine and headed for the interstate. There had been demonic omens in South Carolina and they were headed there for their first job - slash - honeymoon.

When they stopped at a motel several hours out, they got one room. They were married after all, Ellen Harvelle was her name now, although that wasn’t what most of her new identification said. Bill started unloading the truck and she helped, even if she didn’t know what bags needed to come in.  
“Hey husband.” She smiled and pressed up against him once all of the bags were unloaded, sitting in a pile on the floor.

Bill gave her a quick one armed hug. “Not yet.” He pushed her away and put one of the bags on the queen sized bed. “Work to do.”

“Yeah?” Ellen watched as he undid the zipper and her mouth fell open. She knew a little about hunting, she’d seen an exorcism, but this, this bag of guns and knives was something different altogether.

He glanced at her. “You said you know guns, right?” He tossed her a small kit, a cleaning case of some kind. “Let me go through these with you.”

They sat next to each other on the bed and he helped field strip the weapons, showed her how each one came apart and the steps through which to clean it. It was different, most of them had the same parts as her daddy’s shotgun, just bigger or long or in another place.

He touched her arms and his shoulder pressed up against hers as they went through the motions. He was warm where he touched her skin and she could feel everyplace they were connected, it sent shivers down her arms and warmed the place between her legs.

Her husband! She was married, she’d only known him for eight days and most of what he said meant that he belonged in a mental hospital, if she hadn’t seen her sister become that thing, she never could have gone off with him. He was so new and strange, she really didn’t know anything about him.

“-Sorry?” He’d asked her to do something and she’d missed it.

“Can you lay the salt lines?” He asked, pointing to a green army pack. “There’s a cannister in there. Nice and thick around all the windows and doors.”

Ellen nodded and found the metal case easily enough. The salt was a combination of table and road salt and it poured easily enough. The lines wavered a little, but it was her first time. She’d watched him do it enough and the sound of him methodically cleaning the guns behind her was comforting. It sounded like home, even though her daddy only had one gun to clean and he didn’t do that very often.

She put the salt canister away and took off her overshirt. The tank top she had on underneath was old and almost sheer from the number of washings it had been through. Ellen pulled her hair out of it’s ponytail and sat back down on the bed.

“Bill?” She ran her fingertips down his arm. His hands were greasy with gun oil and he smelled stale, like he’d been sitting a truck all day. She probably smelled the same way.

“Gotta finish this first.” He told her, but his voice was heavy with desire, at least that’s what she assumed it was. She still didn’t know him all that well.

“C’mon. Gotta consummate the marriage right?” She kissed his cheek. They’d been living in sin for almost a week and they still hadn’t been together as man and wife. Well, they had but not when they were man and wife.

He shook her off. “Almost done.”

“Finish it later.” Ellen kicked a leg over and sat on his lap. Oh, he was aroused all right. She could feel his cock through the thick denim of his jeans. She bent her head down to capture his lips in hers and soon his greasy hands were on her shoulders and he was pushing her back to lay amongst the guns.

“Bill?” Ellen squirmed until the rifle under her spine shifted.

“Yeah?” He was breathing hot and heavy now, one of his hands down the front of her jeans, working on the button fly.

“The guns.” She reached over and righted the bottle of gun oil, but some had already leaked out onto the comforter.

He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her over to the other queen. He set her down and pulled his shirt off, his pants following a second later.


End file.
